


The Matchfinder

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aredian is not the Witchfinder, but the Matchfinder, and is called to Camelot by King Uther, who is tired of seeing his very eligible son slip through endless betrothals.</p>
<p>Or: The Totally Correct Version Of 2x07 (Where No One Suffers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchfinder

Aredian was only called to court under the most extreme circumstances. His arrival always spurred the people of Camelot into extremes:

Either mothers fussed and primped their daughters to doll-like perfection, or the young bachelors unwilling to settle down fled the kingdom as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.

Aredian was King Uther’s Royal Matchfinder, meticulous in how he did his job, and his success rate was flawless. He had a way about him that demanded completely honesty, and did not tolerate simpering. He knew when a young man or woman was genuine, or when they were just seeking compensation…or, in this very special case, nobility.

King Uther had summoned Aredian at his wits end, weary of his only son slipping through potential marriages and betrothals, and concerned that while young and clearly a full-blooded male, his gaze rarely wandered. It should be a relief, granted, that Arthur took his responsibilities to the crown so seriously, but Uther was not getting any younger, and Arthur any keener on the noble-blooded ladies thrust under his nose.

“Your Highness,” Aredian strode into the court, eyes keen and alert on those surrounding him, cataloguing their posture, their deference, the look in their eyes as he passed.

He never missed a single detail, and his attention was briefly caught by movement in the corner of the room. Beside the Court Physician stood a servant boy, nothing remarkable, tall and lanky, dark haired, with clear blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

It was no surprise as to why Aredian had been called to Camelot, but he was momentarily intrigued by the look of possession in the boy’s eyes, unease, protectiveness. The servant was outright glaring at him!

Aredian put the boy out of his mind, and bowed low before his king. Beside him was the Crowned Prince, and Arthur had certainly grown into himself.

“Matchfinder Aredian,” King Uther declared in greeting. “I welcome you to Camelot. I am assured you know why I have summoned you, and I appreciate your swift response.”

“I am at your service, as always, my lord,” Aredian replied. “However, we do not have much time to waste, and I would appreciate it if we could begin the process immediately.”

King Uther looked at him, approving, and nodded his assent.

Prince Arthur tried not to blanch too visibly, and Aredian noted how his eyes flashed briefly across the room, seeking someone out. Naturally, Aredian followed his gaze, and was surprised to see the servant boy looking right back at the prince, lips twitching in a smile, clearly trying not to roll his eyes.

Prince Arthur coughed, covering a smile, and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

Fascinating.

Aredian was escorted to his chambers, where he immediately settled behind a large oak desk, dipping his quill into a large, heart-shaped inkpot, and began calling in his candidates.

Camelot, at the end of the day, was depressingly short on candidates. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed his final interviewee, and she fled in tears. He rose, as one would with the weight of the world upon his shoulders, and turned toward the window.

Prince Arthur was striding across the courtyard with the servant boy (Merlin, Aredian’s inquiries had supplied. The Prince’s manservant), shoulder to shoulder, alight and animated in the dusk.

Merlin turned his head, and said something that made the prince smirk, before his head lowered, intimate, then shoved his manservant’s shoulder.

Merlin, to Aredian’s utter shock, shoved him back with no consequence, and the two vanished from sight.

Aredian paid closer attention to this Merlin, who made the Prince smile and laugh, unguarded…this servant who had Arthur’s trust and confidence. He whirled on his heel and called for a page. 

“Fetch me Prince Arthur’s manservant!”

**

The boy sat before him in his chambers, mouth set in a stubborn line, eyes wary.

“You are aware, then,” Aredian began, casually. “That to rule a kingdom such as Camelot, the ruler must have a queen to rule at his side.”

“Yes,” Merlin replied, quickly. “Apparently.” Aredian would have chided him for his cheek, if not for the glimmer of resignation that passed over Merlin’s expression.

“It cannot be denied,” Aredian said, falsely soothing.

“Yes, I know,” Merlin nodded, and his Adam’s apple bobbed, as if it were an effort to swallow.

“You are close to the Prince, are you not?” Before Merlin could respond, Aredian pressed on. “I saw you in the courtyard. I was witness.”

Merlin’s gaze flicked toward him, chin lifting, defiantly, cautious.

“He appears to trust you implicitly,” Aredian splayed his hands on the table. “It seemed to me as though he nearly kissed you.”

“No!” The force of Merlin’s denial was accompanied by the boy pushing his chair back. “Don’t be…I’m just his servant."

“Then perhaps I saw wrong,” Aredian murmured. “I’ve been watching you and your Prince. There is something about the two of you…and I am at a loss to explain it myself. Unless it was you who tried to kiss him.”

“It wasn’t,” Merlin replied, heatedly.

“Can you prove it?”

Merlin just stared at Aredian with a rather unappealing look of dumbfounded stupidity, before it hardened into something else entirely. “No.”

“That will be all, Merlin,” Aredian dismissed him, and Merlin flashed him another look- something darker, with intent, before he fled.

**

Aredian appeared before King Uther and his court the following day with the smug satisfaction of a job well done, once again.

“My Lord,” Aredian declared, grandly. “I have utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution.”

The King’s face smoothed into a pleased smile. “You’ve found a match!”

Aredian bowed, briefly. “I have, my lord, and they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!” He could see Prince Arthur straighten in his seat, his expression one of barely concealed dread, eyes flicking to where Aredian knew Merlin stood. “The facts point to one person and one person alone. The boy, Merlin!”

Silence fell over the court, before Prince Arthur scoffed. “Merlin? You can’t be serious!”

However, if one were not Aredian the Matchmaker, the light in Prince Arthur’s eyes, delighted and hopeful, would have easily been overlooked.

“Merlin?” The King repeated, sounding vexed, and a bit thoughtful, considering.

“I have nothing to hide,” Merlin’s voice rose over the hushed whispers, head held high, a grin spreading across his face, wide and blinding.

“Very well,” Uther conceded with a nod. “Guards! Bring the boy to Prince Arthur’s chambers. Fetch his things from his room.”

Aredian inclined his head, respectfully, and silently congratulated himself on another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 [Here on Tumblr](http://galauvant.tumblr.com/post/10141082389/matchfinderaredian)


End file.
